Do you wonder?
by EternallySerenity
Summary: Do you wonder what would happen if some characters from FF7,FF8, and FF:U fell down some random portals and were transported to our world? Basically , the past? Would they all go nuts with the limited technology? Just a bunch of randomness.review plz!
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 8 , Final Fantasy Unlimited….

Vincent: Thank God you don't.

Kaze:….

Leon: He's trying to be emo. Emo's can still talk Kaze!

Kaze:…

ME: sweatdrop Lets just start the story.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kaze was walking around , trying to find anyone to fight with. The Earl was dead, so was Chaos, and everyone he ever knew was gone. Except one person. One very annoying person.

" …"

That's right. He had to find his sister with his WORST enemy ever, White Cloud.

" How much longer is this going to take?!" White Cloud called out angrily.

Kaze rolled his eyes. Would this complaining EVER END?

" …"

" Still trying to be cool, huh Black Wind."

Kaze's eye twitched, controlling his urge to end his life right then and there.

"…"

" Do you even know if your sister is alive, I mean it would be useless going after a dead person and having to walk so far. Didn't you get any –"

" Shut UP!!!!!!!!!!" Kaze yelled loudly, his voice echoing for miles in the deserted city.

There was not another word spoken. For about 3 seconds.

" Black Wind I would really hate to have to walk all this way for nothing, I mean seriously-" He stopped short with the red revolver in his face.

" KEEP TALKING WHITE BOY AND I WILL SHOOT YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

By this time, Kaze had a few veins twigging out.

And that's when he whirled back around and fell down a portal.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Squall ( now going by the name of Leon) , was polishing off his gunblade when Irvene came into the room.

" Hiya!" He said cheerfully, and almost got his slashed with by the blade.

" What are you doing here, woman stealer?!" Leon said darkly, glaring at him.

" Hey! Get over it Squall she never wanted you anyway." Irvene said, as a bullet whizzed 2 centimeters away from his head.

" My name is Leon. And if you have nothing better to do , go annoy someone else who actually cares."

" If you don't care, why do you have an anger mark on that big forehead of yours Squall?"

He lost it.

" MY NAME IS LEON!!!! NOW **GET OUT**!!!" He yelled irritably.

" fine, fine." Irvene said, walking out into the hall.

Leon settled back down, still fuming, angrily polishing his blade.

" Squall." He heard the tiny voice say.

His veins went out farther then any other humanly possible could , as flames shot up in the back ground.

" IM GOING TO RED RUM YOU SO BAD!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, running into the hallway, then noticed the long black hole beneath him a little too late, yelling at the top of his lungs, as he was swallowed by the darkness.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_I must remain Emo. I must be more Emo then Vincent…Is that even possible?_ Cloud thought as he fought off the clones with Vincent by his side.

" Whats eating you brother? You look in deep thought." Kadaj said, slashing his sword into Cloud's chest, ripping his shirt off, and leaving a scar. ( WOOP! Hot guy with no shirt!)

Vincent was angrily shooting at Yazoo and Loz, and wasn't having a very easy time defeating them. One of them would fall, another would take his place, that one would hit the ground, the other got back up.

What Vincent, Cloud, and the clones didn't notice was the huge gaping hole behind them, as they were slowly gaining towards it.

The first one to fall down the portal was Kadaj, and the four watched him falling down, yelling the whole way.

The second one to go was Loz.

" BROTHER!" He cried, jumping down after him.

Yazoo, having a little more sense, pushed Cloud and Vincent in, then figuring out he couldn't really do anything else, jumped down after all of them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ME: Mwahaha this is just some randomness. I don't mind if you don't like it, just don't flame me really bad.

Vincent: I was PUSHED in? That's it? No severe gunshot wound and falling backwards as I slowly close my eyes, my hair floating around me? No trying to save Cloud, but we both fall in, with me still trying to save him?

ME: Shut up and quit complaining. Whose the author here?

Vincent : grumble

ME: Anyway, pleeeeeeeeez review! Chapter 2 shall be up soon! Maybe like, this week?


	2. donkey kick and the hippie

ME: Yay I'm writing Chapter 2 because I got some good reviews! Glares at Anime-Kitty-Am-I Don't forget, I know where you live…

Vincent: Are you even suppose to be saying that on a website?

ME: Don't worry…I'm in another country man…Just for a little while though.

And don't ask where that other country is…Hello? Where else would an Anime lover go?

Vincent: florida.

ME: SHUT UP!!!! hits him with frying pan

ME: dramatic pose ON WITH THE STORY!!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

White Cloud peered down the portal, wondering if it was a trick.

" No, I will not go after him. He is my sworn enemy. And enemies don't help enemies."

He started to walk away, and then disappeared over the hillside. He then comes back, and flies down the portal.

" Well, she probably isn't alive. Who could survive being eaten by Chaos other then the Unlimited and I?"

MEANWHILE…

Aura, Kaze's sister, was quietly sitting amongst some cactuar and Moogles, on Jane, Cid's submarine.

" I'm sorry Ashley, but he isn't within our radar." Lisa Pacisfist said.

" It's Aura."

" What?'

" My name is Aura."

" Hey Amy! Why don't we go play some games with the children! I bet their bored."

" My NAME is AURA."

" Alright Anna, come back when you want to." Lisa smiled, then walked off.

Aura sighed, hoping her big brother would come along soon.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kaze arrived in Tampa Beach, Florida with a THUD! And was just about to get back up when Squall ( or Leon) fell down on him. Then they were both about to get back up when White Cloud fell down, crushing them.

" If one more person lands on me, I'm going to kick the bucket…" Leon groaned, trying to get back up.

BAM!!! Kadaj, Loz, Cloud, Vincent, Yazoo,and an overweight Moogle came crashing down on top of them.

" That's six….Are you dead yet?" White Cloud mumbled.

" GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!" Kaze yelled at the top of his voice.

Quickly everyone got off, but Kadaj sat where he was on Kaze's back.

" I said get off of me!"

" Who said I should? Your not the boss of me, you apathetic!" Kadaj said stubbornly.

He went flying through the air, as Kaze donkey kicked him off, and watched as he fell hard to the ground.

" ALRIGHT BUDDY ITS PERSONAL!" Kadaj yelled, activating his gun. But since no one had discovered materia yet, he couldn't summon anything.

" I HATE THIS PLACE!!!" He yelled again, trying to take off his gun, but then realized he could only get it off with materia.

Everyone else watched him throwing a hissy fit, trying not to laugh, knowing it would lead to their impending doom.

Finally , Yazoo and Loz went over and calmed down Kadaj.

" You…What are you doing here? Did you find Aura?" Kaze asked.

" I told you , she's dead."

"…"

" Well I don't know that for a fact but" He was cut off as the red revolver was shoved in his face.

" Remind me, if she is alive, to beat the snot out of you." Kaze growled.

" Hey, Hey calm down! Does anyone even know where we are?" Asked Leon.

" I think we are in a place called Flo- erida." Said Cloud.

" florida?" Vincent said, then added " How do you know?"

Cloud pointed to the huge billboard that was the size of an IMAX screen that said " WELCOME TO TAMPA BEACH , FLORIDA."

" Oh. " Everyone muttered.

LATER THAT NIGHT..

" I think it would be a good idea if we went around in a circle and told everyone our names." Said Leon.

" What are you , the Hippie of Peace And Love?" Kadaj mumbled.

Leon chose to ignore him.

" Look, I'll start… My name is Leon Leonhart, and something interesting about me is that I have a gunblade." He pulled out his blade, and there was a chorus of OOH's.

" May I?" Cloud asked, and Leon gladly gave it to him.

" Be careful it shoots-"

BAMBAMBAM! Three bullets shot out narrowly missing Vincent, but tearing off a lock of his hair.

His eyes started to glow a little bit yellow, and stood up as his skin turned paler and paler…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ME: the first star is apathetic, which means lacking emotions. I can name three people out of this story off the top of my head…

Vincent,Cloud,Kaze: glare at her

ME: But that's beside the point. The second star is about the materia. No, Kadaj can probably get the gun off without materia, but I decided to keep it like that, because its funny to see him struggle.

Kadaj hisses one day woman, one day…

ME: the thrd star , is because I'm not sure if Squall-

Leon: Its Leon!

ME: - Kept his last name. Sorry if he didn't, my bad! But third chapter is coming in a few minutes!

Everyone: unhappy faces Yay…


	3. random acts of violence

Me: Disclaimer, I don't own FFU,FF7,FF8…Blah.Whatever.

Everyone: happy faces except cloud, because he is still bent on being more emo then Vincent, Vincent because he thinks its stupid to smile over that, and Kaze, because he just doesn't want to smile YAAAY!

ME: SHUT UP YOU JERKS OR I'LL MAKE YOU HAUL BUTT TO CHINA!!!

Everyone: silent.

ME: Thank you. ON WEETH DA STORY!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next person up was Kaze.

He stared out at the group, not saying one word.

" Hello?" Leon asked making sure the dogpile hadn't killed him.

" whats wrong with him?" he asked.

" Like that one blue headed chick said- he's apathetic." White Cloud confirmed.

Suddenly, he felt an evil prescence behind him ,and looked back to see Kadaj.

" I…Am…not a …Woman…" He heard him say in an eerie, calm voice.

" Oh-I'm sorry…are those two women over there your sisters?"

More evil aura's surrounded him.

" Um…Let me guess- Your all guys…I'm uh, s-sorrry." He said, and the aura's went away.

Leon was still working with Kaze.

" C'mon, just tell us…If you don't, I'll do the most annoying thing in the world."

He stood silent.

" fine then buddy, but you asked for it."

Leon stuck his finger n his mouth, pulled his finger out, and put it in Kaze's ear.

" WET WIL-LY!" He sang out, watching as Kaze looked as though he was being electrocouted.

" FINE! MY NAME IS KAZE! AND WHAT IS INTERESTING ABOUT ME IS THAT I AM ABOUT READY TO SMITE ALL OF YOU THIS VERY INSTANT!" He yelled, angrily, activating his Magun.

45 MINUTES LATER…

The gun had finally thawed out, and the bullets in it.

" Alright, lets move on now," Leon said, ignoring the huge fire breathing phoenix in the sky, that eventually flew off out of sheer boredrom. And besides, it wanted to destroy Disney World.Or Land.

" My name is Kadaj. I AM NOT A WOMAN, and I'm trying to destroy those two." He said, pointing to Vincent and Cloud.

" My name is Loz, I AM ALSO NOT A WOMAN,and I watch Naruto." He said.

Everyone stared at him, because they didn't know what Naruto was, and some were just surprised he was an Anime fan.

" I'm Yazoo, I AM NOT A WOMAN, but I am a bishie, and what is interesting about me, is that I never brush my hair, and there are NEVER any tangles." He said, flipping his hair, as it drifted around him, then floated back down.

" Gaywad." Said a voice from the woods. ( omg, its SIB!)

Everyone ignored it, except Yazoo, who activated his gun, gave a mildly impressive war cry, and shot after her, only to appear three seconds later,with his hair on fire, which was dosed out by Loz.

" m..My h-hair." He whimpered, touching the burnt ends, and watched as it fell off into his hands. He started to cry, and Loz comforted him.

" Uh-next…" Leon said slowly, wondering if he was stuck with a bunch of Drama Queens trapped in adult bodies.

" My name is White Cloud, And what is special about me is-"

Cloud picked up the gunblade and shot him.

Everyone went silent at Cloud's random act of violence.

" Please continue. " He said.

" What did he ever do to you?" Leon asked, horrified a little.

" He stole my name. And the toilet paper name. I use White Cloud toilet paper, and every time I use it, I'll think I'm using that dude. And its weird.And nasty."

Leon stared at him, thinking about finding that girl who had burned that dude's hair and hide behind her.

" Oh- It's my turn.My name is Cloud Strife, and I'm hung over a dead lady and a totally hot woman. Whats interesting about me is that my hair defies gravity." He said.

Vincent took out a cow tranquilizer, and put it in Cloud's arm, therefore knocking him out for a couple of hours.

" I apologize, but I was worried when his next random act of violence would happen. Hello, my name is Vincent Valentine, and I have voices inside my head." He said.

They all stared at him, and Vincent could have sworn they backed about a foot away from him.

" well , time to go to bed." Leon said cheerfully, noticing he just might be the only sane one there.

Kadaj took out a small box that he could store a lot of stuff in because it shrank the stuff, but found he couldn't get it open without material.

" GAH!" He screamed angrily, throwing his fist into a tree, and watched it be crushed.

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, holding his bloody hand.

" Brother, I think you cannot be as strong without material. C'mon, I shall heal it." Yazoo said, holding his hand over the wound. But nothing happened.

" Hello idiot, I think you need MATERIA." Kadaj hissed.

Yazoo's eye twitched as he walked over to a tree, and fell down, falling asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ME: Im in tears...I can't breathe...coughcough...ahaha!

Everyone: Giving her angry looks

ME: I-Im s...sr...coughcough...ahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! pl-please...rv-review...ahaha!!!! turning blue


End file.
